indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Oskar Schomburg
This isn't actually Michael Sheard. Sheard is seen later in the film on the conning tower, wearing a white hat with a white turtlenecked shirt (here: http://www.theraider.net/films/raiders/gallery/dvdscreenshots/353.jpg ). I'm fairly certain this is the only shot Sheard is in, and that the younger mustached officer is a different guy. - Kooshmeister *And, randomly, I'm aware of the third fellow, identified here as "Wurrfler Officer," also wears a white cap, but it's smaller than the one Sheard wears while on the conning tower. - Kooshmeister **OK.. if this isn't Michael Sheard (confirmed by online pics of Sheard in his captain's uniform), then this article perhaps should be renamed "Wurrfler navigator" (since he is seen charting a course)? Jawajames 05:53, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ***Works for me. - Kooshmeister Wait - should this guy be captain Oskar Schomburg, or should a page for Michael Sheard's character be Oskar Schomburg, and this guy goes back to being a random crew officer. Jawajames 22:47, January 29, 2010 (UTC) *Whoever the captain is, that's Oskar Schomburg. This page was Wurrfler captain so I moved it accordingly. I know nothing of naval ranks let alone the German ones so if Sheard is the captain great, as this guy's image better fits the description of "Number One"... 's moustache. Vetinari(Appointment) 02:17, January 31, 2010 (UTC) All sorted out - Oskar Schomburg is now matched with Michael Sheard's role, and the previous person is now Number One. Jawajames 21:55, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Actual real person While he does have the name Oskar Schomburg, are him and his Uboat really the real life ships? The real Uboat that the Wurrfler was based on didn't have a name in real life, and the real Oskar Schomburg wasn't even in command of that Uboat in 1936, which is also pointed out in the behind the scenes. Of course they could have been intended to be the U-26 (which in real life was NEVER called the Wurrfler) and Oskar Schomburg, but unless a source truly confirms that the Wurrfler was the real life U-26 (there were also more U-26 subs historically as well), and Oskar Schomburg is indeed the real Oskar Schomburg, who wasn't even a Uboat captain yet, as opposed to just a naval officer who happens to have the same first and last name (Oskar is a common first name, and there is surely more than one family with the last name Schomburg), then in my mind these two historical differences should make the Wurrfler and its captain a fictional sub and individual who were based on a historical submarine and historical naval officer. 19:19, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *The U26 history and description in the Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook parallels the real vessel plus the fiction with Schomburg's diary in meeting with Dietrich and heading to Geheimhaven. The bibliography of the book credits U-boats Under the Swastika so that could be where the errors come from. Vetinari(Appointment) 20:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *The Indyverse is full of differences from our real world history. Would that make Robert Nivelle and Henri Philippe Pétain fictional and not based on real historical figures because of potential historical inaccuracies (In the real world, command of the 2nd Army passed from Petain to Nivelle much earlier (May 1916) than in the Indyverse (in September 1916). Is Charlemagne not the historical figure because Henry Jones quotes him with a quote that is actually not from Charlemagne? What about changes made to Norman Rockwell or Barthélemy Boganda? Nope - intent was to make them the historical figure. For whatever reasons, the timelines are similar, but don't always match up - some people take slightly different courses in their lives in the Indyverse, and I'm guessing that Oskar Schomburg is intended to be the actual Oskar Schomburg, and not a coincidence. Jawajames 21:33, February 3, 2010 (UTC)